expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stoudemire18/My Idea of Expendables 4
Hey guys, here is my plot idea of the fourth instalment of the franchise. Also, My English wasn't that great, but I will try to make it as simple as that to make it understandable. The team itself face up against Corporation, that manufacturing clones production facility, realistic weaponry that in the friction like the Walkers, Robots, advance equipment, oil refinery and Bio-technology of mass mind control factory in Taiwan ever since that country is under the control by Zionist lobbyist group A.I.P.A.C. right after they have secretly assassinated all the inside of government parliament as they opposing the domination agenda to launch an invasion the entire Asia of the conspiracy of New World Order established. One day, the team come back from the exhausted mission of they have try to celebrating another of their success rescuing and destroying enemy that stand in their ways. Suddenly with a lot of noises come from outside as they have see the Federal Reserve Police, Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) and SWAT team shouting at them to give up for themselves as they will raid them very soon if not comply. The team will not bow down to their ignorance order as they escape through in their secret Sewer entrance for preventing to tracking them. However, their plan failed when they came up. They surrounding with thousands of officer that are armor bulletproof as the team have no choice only to give them self up. In the office, the police brutally interrogating all of the members by force with whipping, Tasering and splash them with ice water with questioning the assassination of Mr. Church since in third film of his missing. Due to the fact, Max Drummer took over. When the question is done. They all in the bar cell one by one as the guard manic laughing at them insanely like they won against the most powerful elite mercenary as they continuing taunting them by hitting their Baton around the cell. Which making them very angry wanted to punch in their face to make them stop as they discussing a plan to get out. Until, the explosion occurred by the unknown guy who the age of 20 to 25 came the prison and beat up every guard and break their neck freed the team without hesitation. The team waste no time by grabbing the weapons of inside the polices they run off wearing bulletproof vest, picking all the weapons wasting no time quickly hijacked the APC ready for their escape going somewhere. Where the Federal agent will not track them. The unknown guy reveal himself as one of the resistance that up against the corporation companies in Taiwan as over there and here are the same master that set up evil scheme the against them. So It is up to them to go over there to clear their name and end once for all with vengeance versus vengeance. That is one even more dramatic and epic against Conrad Stonebanks with hundred, thousand and million forces over there awaiting for their arrived to engage in one of most major confrontation of all time. This plot will be one hell of sequel for the Expendables 4. Don't you think is a good idea ? Category:Blog posts